


Procrastination

by henriqua



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, except there's a little bit of plot because i'm a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqua/pseuds/henriqua
Summary: Meis follows his lower lip with his thumb and laughs. “You’re just trying to avoid cleaning, aren’t you?”“Maybe,” Lio says with a smile. The eyes looking at him are dark, engulfing and intense, their gaze creating sparks in the bottom of Lio’s stomach.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> There's a mention and a half of past abusive relationship that isn't discussed any further, just a heads up!

When Lio finally broke up with his abusive ex, storming out of his apartment at three in the morning and waking up half of the neighborhood, he decided he wouldn’t bother with romantic relationships until graduation.  
  
It’s only his second year in university and as a law student he had many more to come, so he was going to have the time of his life. His primary goal obviously was to get a degree (that’s what his parents sent him to the other side of the country for, and Lio doesn’t want to disappoint them), but between attending classes and writing essays he also started going to a lot of parties, making friends in study groups and sleeping until noon on his days off. He wouldn’t say no to something casual with someone he’d meet at a party, but he wasn’t planning on investing in relationships while still at school.  
  
That was, until Meis and Gueira walked into his life.  
  
Or maybe it was Lio who walked into their lives, literally squeezing himself between the duo at another house party, pleading them to pretend to be his friends since his ex had just walked in and met eyes with him. After two seconds of stunned silence Gueira put an arm around Lio’s shoulders, pulling him closer and asking him who the ex was so they’d know who to watch out for.  
  
Lio ended up spending the rest of the night with them, and before they left the party Meis created them a group chat so they could stay in touch.  
  
At first they only met at parties, Lio learning between drinks that the duo had met in high school, shared an apartment together, and had something Lio named “unofficially official” going on between them. The last thing was something neither of them said out loud, but Lio wasn’t blind: the two of them were absolutely smitten around each other, sharing brief touches and long gazes, yet denied being in a relationship when Lio asked.  
  
A couple of parties and way too many memes shared in the group chat later they started having coffee dates after lectures and study nights on Fridays (what usually turned into movie nights). Lio found himself genuinely enjoying Meis and Gueira’s company, smiling widely to himself when thinking about them before falling asleep and always looking forward to their next meeting.  
  
It took him a few months to accept he might have developed some feelings towards the two, but he pushed those thoughts away: Gueira and Meis were clearly dating - even if they didn’t want to admit it - and Lio wasn’t going to interfere with that. He appreciated their friendship and if the two of them were happy together, Lio would be happy too.  
  
However he wasn’t going to put up with the duo’s pretending anymore when after another of their study-session-turned-into-movie-night he got out of the shower and walked in on them making out on the couch (Meis and Gueira never let Lio walk home on movie nights because it was already late and dark outside when they’d be done: instead they told him to stay over, and Lio always slept in Gueira’s bed although he was sure Gueira didn’t actually sleep in it despite having his things in the room).  
  
“This is a misunderstanding,” was Meis’ weak argument when the two of them realized Lio was standing there, giving them a tired stare.  
  
“What is there to misunderstand? I’m happy for you guys! You could’ve just told me you needed some time alone tonight and I’d gone home,” Lio said, rolling his eyes.  
  
“No, Lio, listen. We have a reason for not telling you about us because it’s not that simple,” Meis said, and his almost scared expression made Lio worried. He waited for Meis to continue, but he didn’t seem to be able to get any words out, a very heavy silence falling between the three of them.  
  
Eventually it’s Gueira who broke the silence, the uneasy atmosphere making him restless. “We have a crush on you.”  
  
“We?”  
  
“As in us both,” Meis explained, drawing an invisible line between himself and Gueira. They gave identical small smiles to Lio who could do nothing but stare for a while, his head suddenly empty. All he could come up with was a tiny _oh_ and a request to have a moment to himself. Meis and Gueira agreed that it was late and they should all go to sleep, and Lio was quick to lock himself in Gueira’s room, his heart hammering inside his chest to a tempo that couldn’t be healthy.  
  
He lay in Gueira’s bed for what felt like a lifetime that night, just staring at the ceiling. His mind was battling with itself, one side reminding him of the promise he made considering relationships while the other side yelled that somehow both of _his_ crushes had a crush on _him_ , and he would be an idiot if he didn’t take this chance.  
  
The alarm clock on the bedside table told Lio it was two in the morning when he got out of bed and tiptoed his way out of Gueira’s room, surprised to see the door to Meis’ bedroom was open. A hushed conversation came to a sudden stop when Lio halted at the threshold, the light of a single floor lamp so bright he had to squint.  
  
Meis was sitting in front of his laptop, seemingly working on a school project, while Gueira had conquered his bed, a cheerful music of a mobile game flowing from the phone in his hand.  
  
“Is everything alright?” Meis asked, the duo’s concerned eyes focused on Lio.  
  
“I can’t sleep,” he said quietly, nervous fingers playing with the hem of his nightshirt. “Would you mind if I slept here?”  
  
Meis had probably never shut his laptop off as quickly as he did upon hearing Lio’s words. A smile spread on Gueira’s face as he put his phone away and got up, taking Lio’s hand and not letting go when the three of them curled up in the bed. It was a little crammed, the bed not designed for three people, but none of them really minded.  
  
*  
  
Two and a half months into the relationship the three of them get a totally new place, and it was probably the best decision Lio had made in a long time since they could go for something that was a little bit bigger than their previous apartments. When Lio called his parents and told them he’s going to move in with friends to “save some money”, his more-than-wealthy parents had gotten worried about their only son and sent him a little extra (although they were happy he was making actual friends).  
  
Lio isn’t sure when he’s going to tell them he’s actually in a relationship with those friends, and that they used the money to buy a new bed. Probably not until graduation.  
  
They have enough space for Lio’s study group to gather weekly; for Meis to hold brainstorming sessions with his band buddies, and Gueira is free to invite his football team for a videogame night whenever he wants. They organize parties every now and then to have fun with their friends and no one suspects anything because living with roommates is normal when you’re a financially struggling student (it was Lio’s wish not to tell anyone about their relationship, at least not yet, and Gueira and Meis respected his need to take things slowly in that department).  
  
Although Lio couldn’t keep the promise of not bothering with romantic relationships, he’s determined to not let it affect his grades. He studies a lot, pulling all-nighters in one of the spare bedrooms with his laptop and spreading his study materials on their shared bed because they won’t fit on any of the tables in their apartment.  
  
Studying in bed is always a bad idea, though.  
  
“Liiooo!” Someone singsonging his name pulls Lio out of sleep. He rubs his eyes, but the singer keeps going, horribly out of tune. “Sleeping beauty, it’s time to wake up!”  
  
Lio tries to blindy smack the other boy on the bed and mostly misses his target, Gueira laughing at him. “You really can’t sing.”  
  
“I know,” Gueira admits cheerfully, giving Lio a smile when he forces his eyes open. He has turned the bedside lights on as it’s already dark outside. Lio remembers the sun being still up when he started his little study session, and he frowns in confusion.  
  
“What time is it?” he asks and sits up, trying to shake off the drowsiness in his head.  
  
“Dinner time,” Gueira informs him, not really answering his question. “Meis just left to get stuff from the store. He wants to make something fancy and apparently we have to help.”  
  
“If he just left then I can stay here for five more minutes,” Lio says and falls on his back, his eyelids still heavy from his nap.  
  
“You can’t,” Gueira says, laughing. “We have to clean the kitchen.”  
  
Lio groans in disappointment. “Don’t wanna.”  
  
“C’mon,” Gueira tries, taking Lio by his wrists to hoist him up if he refuses to cooperate. Lio meets his eyes and pouts, Gueira dismissing it with a quick kiss. “I’ll keep singing if you don’t get up.”  
  
Lio pulls Gueira down into another kiss to keep him from following through with his threat. He knows he’s playing dirty, taking advantage of the fact that it makes Gueira weak on the knees whenever Lio initiates anything: because of his last relationship he still struggles with asking for things, but he’s always more than happy to please. Gueira definitely knows Lio is trying to distract him because he smiles against Lio’s lips, but instead of pulling away he leans in, his hands leaving Lio’s wrists to rest on each side of his face. Lio puts his hands behind Gueira’s neck and pulls him closer, parting his lips for his tongue, humming happily when Gueira climbs properly on top of him.  
  
Kissing Gueira is never short of amazing, because he’s always so into it: taking the lead easily while also being equally content with being led, peppering smaller pecks all around Lio’s face between deeper kisses and making both of them laugh.  
  
On a daily basis Lio’s heart swells because of how gentle Gueira and Meis are with him. They insist on having dinner together, particularly on days when Lio’s been sitting in front of his laptop for hours, working on a paper; they let him sleep in on weekends because they know how messed up his sleeping schedule is, and when the three of them started dating they sat Lio down and asked was there something they should avoid doing or saying because it might remind him of his previous relationship.  
  
However, Lio isn’t fragile despite being small and they know that, but sometimes Lio needs to remind them, especially when they get intimate. Every time he says it there’s a slight change in the way Gueira and Meis look at him, and it sets his insides on fire.  
  
Gueira is careful when he sits astride Lio’s lap, placing kisses on his neck and jaw before returning to his lips. Lio runs his fingers through Gueira’s hair and pulls at his bottom lip with his teeth, thoroughly enjoying the soft moan Gueira breathes between them. Gueira kisses him again and again, sweet yet demanding, and grinds against Lio - probably involuntarily, but Lio can’t blame him since he’s also getting ridiculously turned on.  
  
“Let me blow you,” he says, holding Gueira’s face in his hands. He’s out of breath, blush climbing on his cheeks, dark eyes fixated on Lio.  
  
“We really should clean the kitchen.”  
  
“I’ll be quick,” Lio promises, probably too confident in his own skills. “C’mon, switch places with me.”  
  
Gueira doesn’t try to argue more and helps Lio up before lying on his back. He’s not even properly settled down when Lio’s hands are already at the waistband of his joggers, tugging them down. Gueira would make a joke about eagerness since it’s very unlikely for both of his partners to jump straight into action in the bedroom, but when Lio manages to get him out of his underwear and meets eyes with him, the pure want blazing in his eyes punches Gueira speechless.  
  
Lio kisses him, hungry and a little messy, ushering his legs apart. He plants open-mouthed kisses on his neck and travels underneath his T-shirt with his fingertips, giving a little smirk to the tiny whine Gueira fails to bite back. Lio lies on his stomach between Gueira’s legs, the fingers of his right hand wrapping around the base of Gueira’s half-hard dick, it twitching at the attention. Lio places his other hand on top of Gueira’s hip to keep him from moving around too much, warmth spreading over his chest when Gueira reaches for the hand and intertwines their fingers.  
  
Lio takes Gueira’s cock slowly into his mouth, sucking at the tip before going further. Lio can’t take all of him straight away so he spreads pre-cum and his own saliva over Gueira’s dick to comfortably stroke him at the base while sucking him off. After every bob of his head Lio tries to relax his jaw more, swallowing around Gueira’s cock and fighting his gag reflex. He moans when a hand slides into his hair, gathering blond curls together but not trying to guide his head anywhere.  
  
“Fuck, Lio…,” Gueira mutters, squeezing the hand he’s holding as his pleasure builds up. Lio runs his lips along the side of Gueira’s length and twirls his tongue around the tip, slowly rutting against the mattress to relieve the growing ache between his own legs.  
  
And then they hear rustling from the kitchen, followed by footsteps.  
  
“Hey, guys? Weren’t you- _oh_.” Meis stops at the threshold, his eyebrows raising in question. Lio pulls off of Gueira's dick with a wet _pop_ and offers him a smile. Meis crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the door frame, seemingly struggling to keep himself from laughing.  
  
“Lio started it!” Gueira tries to defend himself, and Lio almost gives him a glare until he realizes that he’s right.  
  
“I kind of did,” he admits, only a tiny bit ashamed. He gets on his knees and holds his hand out, inviting Meis to join them on the bed. He laughs at Lio but walks to him, taking his hand and pulling him into a kiss.  
  
Lio swears time stands still whenever he kisses Meis. Everything in him is enchanting and mysterious; he draws people in easily without trying, completely oblivious of the mesmerizing effect he has on others. His smile leaves Lio breathless on a daily basis, and he considers himself special because he gets to share his life with someone like Meis. Lio opens his eyes slowly when Meis breaks the kiss, basking in the inner warmth the other man never fails to awaken in him.  
  
Meis follows his lower lip with his thumb and laughs. “You’re just trying to avoid cleaning, aren’t you?”  
  
“Maybe,” Lio says with a smile. The eyes looking at him are dark, engulfing and intense, their gaze creating sparks in the bottom of Lio’s stomach.  
  
“Take your clothes off for me,” Meis says. His words are an order, not a suggestion, and they light Lio’s every nerve on fire. He gets quickly on his feet when Meis walks to Gueira and kisses him. Lio pulls off his hoodie in a hurry, leaving it on the floor with his pajama shorts and underwear before getting back on the bed.   
  
He tugs at the hem of Gueira’s T-shirt, making the other two laugh against each other’s lips at his enthusiasm. Lio is granted the joy of stripping Gueira out of his shirt and he throws it away, smiling when Gueira pulls him into a kiss next. He’s on his knees, leaning his back on the headboard of their bed, his hands wandering and trying to touch every inch of Lio’s exposed skin as he makes his way down on Gueira’s body. Lio leaves kisses on his jawline and neck, lips grazing the tattoo near his collarbone. Lio wraps his fingers around the base of Gueira’s cock, supporting himself with his other arm as he lowers down and picks up where he left when Meis came home. Gueira lets out a sigh resembling Lio’s name, making Lio smile happily.  
  
Meis gives the duo time to get worked up again, slowly removing his own clothes and going to the bedside drawer for a bottle of lube and a hair tie, securing his hair back so it doesn’t get in the way. Out of the three of them Meis has the lowest drive for sex: there are times when he’s content with simply watching his partners going at it, and sometimes he retreats to a spare bedroom for a movie until Gueira and Lio have sated each other and one of them fetches him to enjoy the post-sex cuddles together. They haven’t explicitly talked about the matter, but it’s clear to all of them that if one of them isn’t in the mood, no one is forced to join in or ignore their needs.  
  
Meis ruffles Lio’s hair before getting on the bed because he knows Lio absolutely hates it but can’t curse at him since his mouth is busy with something else. He feels the glare of unappreciation Lio tries to send his way and places a small kiss on his hip as an apology, settling behind him.  
  
Lio can’t pretend to be mad at Meis for messing with his hair when he leaves a trail of kisses over his spine, fingertips running up on Lio’s inner thighs. Lio pulls off to catch his breath and Gueira traces his cheekbone and lower lip with a thumb, Lio almost biting on his finger when Meis parts Lio’s cheeks and presses his tongue flat over his hole without any warning.  
  
“Holy _fuck_ ,” Lio gasps, his eyes fluttering close. He leans his forehead on Gueira’s hip, his hand wrapped loosely around the base of his cock as Meis slowly drags his tongue over Lio’s rim again and again. Lio’s whole body shivers in sudden pleasure and he whimpers, trying hard to keep his thoughts in order. Meis pushes the tip of his tongue inside him and Lio moans, his hands helplessly gripping Gueira’s waist for extra support. Lio swears he hears someone chuckling at him, but when he’s about to snap at them, Meis circles his hole with a teasing finger and Lio’s body rocks itself into the touch against his will.  
  
“Oh, Lio,” Meis says with a soft tone and Lio groans, annoyed how the other two know exactly what to do to turn him into a mess. Meis retreats with a final kiss on Lio’s lower back and takes the bottle of lube he fetched earlier as Gueira bends down and pulls Lio into a kiss. He presses their tongues together and slides his hands into blond hair, pulling just enough to make sparks of pleasure dance underneath Lio’s skin.  
  
Meis carefully pushes a finger inside Lio, making Gueira smile at the breathy moan Lio lets out. He kisses the corner of his mouth and leans back to find Lio’s eyes.  
  
“What color are you at?” he asks, tucking a lock of hair behind Lio’s ear.  
  
“Green,” he says quickly. They had incorporated the traffic light system early into their relationship since it was easy to understand and hard to forget even in the most heated moments.  
  
“And what color would you be at if I fucked your face?”  
  
This time it takes a brief moment from Lio to answer, but it’s mostly because at the same moment he opens his mouth, Meis decides to push into him with two fingers, drawing a choked gasp out of him. Lio positions himself lower in front of Gueira before even saying anything, keeping their gazes locked together.  
  
“Definitely green.”  
  
Meis takes that as his cue to curl his fingers inside Lio and Lio keens, the sound making Meis curse under his breath. Gueira’s hands settle behind Lio’s head and Lio opens his mouth for him, his length sliding easily on Lio’s tongue. Gueira starts to roll his hips slowly, determined not to overwhelm his boyfriend who closes his eyes with another moan. Gueira raises his gaze and meets eyes with Meis, adjusting his rhythm to match the movements of his wrist. The look in Meis’ eyes is mostly pure fire, hot enough to burn Gueira into combustion then and there, but it’s actually the tiny hint of soft affection mixed into those flames that punches a groan out of him and forces his eyes shut.  
  
His fingers get tangled in blond hair as he thrusts into the hot mouth, his dick bumping against the back of Lio’s throat almost getting the best of him. Gueira can’t help the tiny jerk of his hips and he pulls back with a hushed apology when Lio lets out a choked whine. Lio shakes his head as a way to tell Gueira there’s nothing to worry about, thick strands of saliva still connecting his lips to his boyfriend’s cock. Lio spreads all the spit over Gueira’s throbbing dick and sucks on the tip, determination setting on his face as he takes the rest and fights his gag reflex.  
  
Gueira is seconds away from reaching his orgasm when Lio pulls off with a surprised moan. Gueira opens his eyes and watches Meis tease Lio’s hole with the tip of his dick, sliding in excruciatingly slow when Lio angrily tells him to hurry up. There’s a knowing smirk on Meis’ lips and a glint in his eyes when his gaze drifts from the boy between them to meet Gueira’s annoyed one.  
  
“You fucker.”  
  
“You two started without me, so I’m not letting you come before me,” Meis states calmly, Lio’s breathy moan turning into a whine of disbelief.  
  
“That’s unfa- _ah_ \- unfair,” Lio argues, the nails of his right hand digging into Gueira’s thigh at a roll of Meis’ hips.  
  
“I think we were the unfair ones,” Gueira says, defeated. He gives Meis a dirty look over Lio’s head before shifting on the bed, settling himself underneath the blond. He kisses Lio’s objections away, lazily stroking himself and smiling at the tiny gasps of pleasure filling the air.  
  
Lio really tries to focus on Gueira’s lips on his, but Meis’ hands holding his hips as he thrusts into him with a quickening pace makes it extremely hard. Every now and then Gueira’s fingertips ghost over his aching erection and Lio wants to chase after the touch, his body desperate for some kind of relief, but Meis is strong enough to keep him from moving. Instead he pulls Lio closer as he rocks his hips, burying himself deeper into the blond. Lio’s head is gradually letting go of the very last coherent thoughts he had left, his mind full of nothing but his boyfriends.  
  
Lio manages to pull himself together long enough to properly kiss the boy beneath him, a hand tugging at dark hair as he licks into Gueira’s mouth and sucks on his tongue. Meis hits his prostate with a precise thrust and Lio cries out in pleasure, suddenly unable to contain the fierce need and overwhelming fondness he feels towards the other two.  
  
“I- I want,” he says, loud enough for Meis to slow down. Lio is panting and takes a moment to gather his thoughts, Meis and Gueira waiting in anticipation: Lio rarely _wants_ something when they have sex. Most of the time he’s just happy to be there, ready to spoil his boyfriends in any way possible. Gueira moves a lock of hair sticking to Lio’s sweaty forehead, and Lio clears his throat. “I want both of you. Together. In me.”  
  
A stunned silence falls into the room, broken by Gueira’s loud curse after a few seconds. Meis pulls out of Lio and Lio wants to bite back the whine that escapes his mouth, his heart sinking: did he get too greedy?  
  
Meis holds Lio against his chest and leaves a string of light kisses on his neck. “Do you think you could take us both?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Lio says truthfully, Meis’ words relieving the knot of uncertainty in his chest. “But I want to try.”  
  
“We don’t want to hurt you,” Gueira says, and Lio laces their fingers together to ease his worries.  
  
“I’ll say if it gets too much, okay?” Meis hums in approval as he licks over the pulse point on his neck and sucks at the skin, Lio’s body shivering at the touch. Lio squeezes Gueira’s hand and locks eyes with him. “Please?”  
  
Gueira groans and sits up, pulling Lio into a kiss. “You’re too good for us, baby.”  
  
The praise rips a sound out of Lio that he would normally be embarrassed about, but his head is too clouded with built-up lust for him to care, leaving him with nothing but desire for his partners. Meis and Gueira share a kiss over Lio’s shoulder, giving the blond a moment to catch his breath.  
  
Gueira lies down and pulls Lio with him, laughing at the surprised yelp he makes. Lio kisses him silent, wrapping his fingers around Gueira’s dick and giving it a stroke, taking his deep moan as a payback. Lio asks Meis for the lube and thanks him when he hands the bottle over, Gueira’s eyes following his every move feeling like flames over Lio’s skin. He haphazardly spreads some lube on Gueira’s length - it’s only been a few minutes since he had Meis inside him, anyway, and he can’t remember when was the last time he was this turned on - and lowers himself on it.  
  
Gueira throws his head back against the pillow with a moan, hand squeezing Lio’s thigh hard enough for his knuckles to go white. Lio rocks his hips tentatively, hissing out a swear when he takes in the last inches. Both Gueira and Meis are bigger than Lio himself, and he honestly couldn’t love the fact more, but he can’t help thinking he’s being too greedy for his own good: he feels comfortably full already, and it wouldn’t even take a long ride on Gueira’s cock for him to reach his climax.  
  
Even just staying still makes Lio’s pleasure peak up, and he can only imagine how it is for Gueira who’s been denied an orgasm more than once already.  
  
Meis settles himself behind Lio, close enough for Lio to feel the heat of his body on his own skin. He runs a hand over Lio’s ribs, his thumb creating a small circle on his hip before dipping down to give Gueira’s leg a soothing squeeze.  
  
“I’ll finger you open a little bit more, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
  
“I can take it,” Lio hurries to say, panting at every brief touch, desperate for a release. Behind him Meis chuckles and kisses the back of his neck.  
  
“Keep on dreaming, baby,” he says, and Lio knows if he was in his right mind, he would get a little bit offended. However, he’s far from that state, moaning helplessly as Meis pushes into him with a finger.  
  
The addition of that one finger alone feels incredible, and Lio suspects Gueira agrees, at least judged by how his grip of Lio’s thigh gets stronger. Lio reaches for the hand and pries the fingers away, intertwining them with his own instead - he knows he’ll have oddly-shaped bruises in the morning no matter what, but he’s willing to prevent any further damage. He bends down and latches his mouth on Gueira’s neck, suspecting both of them are too distracted to focus on kissing.  
  
Gueira’s moans and soft gasps mixed with the feeling of Meis stretching him open make Lio’s head spin. Gueira pulls him tightly against his chest, most likely to keep himself together as Meis moves his fingers along the length of his dick inside Lio. Lio’s heavily leaking cock sliding between their stomachs create stars behind Lio’s eyelids, and it takes all his willpower to keep himself from coming, concentrating on Gueira’s voice begging Meis to quit teasing them.  
  
When Meis at last grants Gueira’s wish, pulling his fingers away just to gently push the tip of his cock past Lio’s rim to join Gueira, Lio swears his brain short-circuits. The stretch is indescribable, and the more Meis thrusts in, the harder it gets for Lio to tell where the line between pain and pleasure lies. He’s never felt so _full_ , so dominated yet so cared for, every nerve-ending in his body overwhelmed.  
  
“Holy fuck, Meis- Lio- _god_ ,” Gueira groans, Lio barely registering his words: he feels how Meis retreats for an inch and then thrusts back in deeper, hands gripping Lio’s waist. Lio’s head fills with white noise, static crackling in his veins and tears of overpowering pleasure burning his eyes. He’s hypersensitive of nothing but his partners: how Gueira involuntarily bucks his hips as his orgasm creeps closer, whispering Lio’s name over and over into his ear, and how Meis’ breathing has grown ragged and labored, his hands wandering up and down Lio’s back a telltale sign of him chasing after his own release.  
  
The names of his boyfriends tumble out of Meis’ mouth when he’s finally in to the hilt, and that’s all it takes for Lio to come, spilling over Gueira and himself, his entire body shaking at the force of his orgasm. He’s not far from completely blacking out, his moans and whimpers closer to screaming at that point, Meis hushing praises into the air between them the only thing keeping him somewhat grounded. Lio can hear Gueira’s voice but he doesn’t understand the words he’s saying, absentmindedly pressing tiny kisses on his jawline when he comes inside him, back arched and fists filled with Lio’s hair.  
  
Meis manages to slip a hand around Lio’s throat, simply holding him close for the last few thrusts until he’s coming too, lips brushing over the sweaty nape of Lio’s neck. Lio is still struggling to control his muscles, a heavy exhaustion steadily spreading all over his body. The air in the room is hot, maybe a little bit too hot for his liking, but he can’t bring himself to do anything about it. He keeps his eyes closed and lets out a content hum when Gueira runs his fingers through his hair.  
  
“I hope I didn’t hurt you. Got a little carried away there,” Gueira mumbles, referring to his habit of pulling Lio’s hair whenever he gets excited in bed.   
  
“‘s fine,” Lio assures him, a lazy smile making its way on his face. He reaches for the hand resting on his shoulder, placing his own on top of it. “You good?”  
  
The sound Meis makes doesn’t really resemble any word known to humankind, but Lio and Gueira know him well enough to take it as a yes. He had basically collapsed on top of the other two, his now calmed down breathing ghosting over the shell of Lio’s ear.  
  
“That’s alright, I wouldn’t mind staying here for a bit longer,” Gueira says, drowsiness seeping into his voice.  
  
“...but I’m hungry.”  
  
Lio feels kind of bad at Meis’ words, because it was him and his absurd dislike for cleaning that had ultimately delayed their dinner. He hopes he can make up for it by helping them prepare the meal (he’s a disaster in the kitchen and his boyfriends won’t let him cook alone, but maybe actually doing the cleaning will work as an apology).  
  
He tells Meis and Gueira that much, and then takes everything back with a displeased groan when they start moving around and he feels come dripping out of him. They all agree Lio needs to take a shower before dinner, and he heads to the bathroom, grinning to himself when he hears Meis whining to Gueira how _he_ really doesn’t want to clean the kitchen, either.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing threesome please be gentle with me
> 
> [tumblr](https://sleepyams.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/avaruussade)


End file.
